


Shitto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: B.I.Shadow, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Silly, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Se c’era una cosa che gli era sempre piaciuta della jimusho, era che con la stragrande maggioranza dei senpai non era mai esistito un rapporto gerarchico troppo ferreo.Soprattutto con quelli più giovani, non era difficile instaurare dei buoni rapporti.Ma c’era chi esagerava.Fuma aveva cominciato a detestare le puntate dello Shounen Club in cui era presente Kamenashi Kazuya.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Kouchi Yugo





	Shitto

**_ \- Shitto - _ **

Kikuchi era fuori di sé dalla rabbia.

Da quando Kochi era entrato alla Jimusho, non aveva mai nascosto il proprio interesse nei suoi confronti.

Si erano avvicinati sempre di più, erano passati dall’essere amici allo stare insieme non senza difficoltà, e lui aveva lottato perché fosse così, per potergli stare vicino, per superare qualsiasi remora del più grande nei confronti di una possibile relazione.

E, visti gli sforzi impiegati nel far funzionare il loro rapporto, non era disposto a cedere su niente, a non lasciare che altri lo avvicinassero, non senza poi sentire la gelosia divorarlo fino al midollo.

Sopportava male la vicinanza fra lui e Kento, meno ancora quando passava troppo del suo tempo con Yuma, ma si arrendeva di fronte al fatto che erano nello stesso gruppo, che Kochi era una persona fin troppo amichevole, e continuava a ripetersi che non c’era niente di strano in quei rapporti, niente di cui si dovesse preoccupare.

Ma non era disposto a cedere su tutto, c’erano cose che per lui andavano oltre ogni immaginazione, che riusciva a malapena a concepire.

Se c’era una cosa che gli era sempre piaciuta della jimusho, era che con la stragrande maggioranza dei senpai non era mai esistito un rapporto gerarchico troppo ferreo.

Soprattutto con quelli più giovani, non era difficile instaurare dei buoni rapporti.

Ma c’era chi esagerava.

Fuma aveva cominciato a detestare le puntate dello Shounen Club in cui era presente Kamenashi Kazuya.

Arrivava sempre con quel suo sorriso che voleva passare per innocente, passava il tempo con loro e si prendeva sempre da parte Kochi, trattandolo come se avesse la sua stessa età, come se tendesse a dimenticare che fra loro c’erano ben otto anni di differenza.

E poi sfruttava il Junior Colosseum per mettere in bella mostra tutta la sua lascivia, e lui rimaneva dietro le quinte a guardare, consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe stato troppo conveniente salire sul palco e strozzarlo con le sue stesse mani.

Quindi rimaneva lì, immobile, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quello spettacolo grottesco, senza poter fare a meno di notare quanto Kamenashi sembrasse allusivo, quanto mostrasse di gradire quella situazione più di quanto fosse lecito aspettarsi.

Era tutto un gioco di mani e di sguardi, e lui ne era disgustato.

Quel pomeriggio, le cose non erano andate diversamente dal solito.

Era arrivato sul palco, aveva recitato la sua parte e ne aveva approfittato per mettere le mani addosso a Kochi.

E lui sempre lì, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e un’espressione omicida in volto.

Quando il fidanzato l’aveva raggiunto dietro le quinte, l’aveva volutamente ignorato.

Lo vide lanciargli un’occhiata confusa, ma non ci fu materialmente il tempo di dirsi nulla.

Dovevano prepararsi per il medley di fine puntata e comunque, anche se avesse avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, Fuma non aveva la minima intenzione di rivolgergli la parola, non ancora.

Solo a fine puntata il più grande si diresse da lui, con aria preoccupata in viso.

“Fuma... che cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiese, a bassa voce, in modo tale che gli altri non lo sentissero.

L’altro stava per rispondergli che non aveva niente, con tono ironico abbastanza da fargli capire che non era vero, quando alle loro spalle spuntò l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere.

Con il suo solito sorriso lascivo, Kamenashi mise una mano sul braccio di Yugo, accarezzandolo lievemente.

“Yoroshiku” gli disse soltanto, prima di andare oltre.

Kikuchi rimase immobile a fissare il braccio del più grande, lì dove si era posata la mano del senpai.

Si sentì avvampare, e dovette far leva su tutto il suo autocontrollo per impedirsi di urlare.

Voltò le spalle all’altro, raccogliendo velocemente le sue cose e avviandosi verso la porta.

“Me ne vado” sibilò, uscendo con passo deciso dalla stanza mentre sentiva Kochi urlargli di aspettare.

Cercò di fare il più velocemente possibile, ma mentre si avviava verso l’uscita degli studi lo sentì arrivare di corsa alle sue spalle.

Continuò ad ignorarlo, fin quando non si trovarono fuori dall’edificio e si sentì prendere da un polso.

Come se la mano di Kochi scottasse, si ritrasse dalla sua presa con un movimento brusco.

“Lasciami!” gridò, per poi riprendere a camminare.

“Mi aspetti, per favore?” gli chiese l’altro, con tono di voce che esprimeva appieno la propria confusione. “Vuoi dirmi che cosa ti prende?” domandò poi, allungando il passo per metterglisi davanti, in modo che non potesse proseguire oltre.

Fuma fu costretto a fermarsi.

Guardò il più grande esprimendo tutto l’astio che provava in quel momento, e poi scosse le spalle.

“Se vuoi tornare al dormitorio con me, non posso impedirtelo” gli disse alla fine, e attese qualche secondo prima che Yugo sospirasse e si decidesse a tornare accanto a lui; ripresero a camminare, questa volta più lentamente, in direzione dei dormitori.

Normalmente Kikuchi avrebbe preso il treno, ma quella sera non ne aveva affatto voglia, per tutta una serie di ragioni.

Voleva camminare, per schiarirsi i pensieri. La distanza non era eccessiva, era facilmente percorribile a piedi, ma sperava comunque che Kochi si stancasse e optasse per la metro, cosa che in effetti non accadde.

E poi sul treno gli sarebbe stato di gran lunga più difficile evitare di parlargli, piuttosto che in mezzo ad una strada gremita di persone.

Quando giunsero in prossimità del dormitorio tuttavia, questa scusa non valse più.

Stava per entrare, quando per la seconda volta si sentì fermare dalla mano del ragazzo, la presa questa volta più lieve.

“Aspetta, Fuma” anche il tono di voce si era mitigato, esprimeva ancora confusione, ma mista ad una certa stanchezza, come se fino a quel momento avesse cercato di capire che cosa passasse per la testa del più piccolo e si fosse ormai arreso.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese, volutamente sgarbato.

Kochi sospirò, senza commentare il tono usato.

“Ti va di parlare?” propose, speranzoso.

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, per dare mostra di quanto fosse poco propenso al dialogo, ma chinò il capo in segno di assenso. Si spostarono di poco dall’ingresso e lui si appoggiò con le spalle contro il muro, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo fisso su Yugo, attendendo che fosse lui a parlare per primo.

“Allora... mi vuoi dire per quale ragione te la sei presa con me?” gli chiese, cercando di mantenere un tono pacifico.

Il più piccolo alzò un sopracciglio, facendo un mezzo sorriso sarcastico.

“Io? Avercela con te? E perché mai dovrei?” ironizzò.

“È quello che mi domando io” l’altro rispose alla provocazione, e lui si irritò ancora di più.

“Dico solo che pensavo di essere un po’ più importante per te, ma evidentemente devo essermi sbagliato” gli disse, mantenendo sempre una vaga ironia nel tono. Vide l’altro cercare di ribattere, ma non gliene diede in tempo. “Solo, Yugo... non è un po’ grande Kamenashi per te?” aggiunse, con aria innocente.

Il più grande spalancò gli occhi, aprendo a più ripresa come se volesse rispondere qualcosa ma non ci riuscisse.

“Che cosa _diavolo_ c’entra ora Kamenashi-kun?” gli disse, la voce più alta di un’ottava.

“Oh, andiamo, non fare finta di niente! Non lo vedi come si comporta con te? Non lo vedi come ti gira sempre intorno, come ti guarda come se ti volesse mangiare?” fece un verso stizzito, poi continuò. “È davvero disgustoso, ma del resto a te non sembra importare, quindi non ho altro da dirti. Continua a fare quello che vuoi, io non sono più disposto a stare a guardare” concluse, facendo per andarsene.

Di nuovo Kochi gli si parò davanti, ostruendogli il passaggio.

Sorrideva, anche se era chiaro che cercasse di nasconderlo. Chinò lo sguardo e gli prese una mano, intrecciando le loro dita e stringendo; aspettò che la stretta fosse ricambiata, cosa che non accadde, ma probabilmente ritenne già un buon risultato il non essere stato respinto.

“Fuma... non prenderla male, ma certe volte sei davvero stupido” gli disse, senza più preoccuparsi di mascherare l’aperto sorriso sulle sue labbra.

Il più piccolo fece una smorfia offesa.

“E perché mai? Io in fondo mi limito a constatare quello che vedo e...” l’altro interruppe.

“No. Tu ti limiti a guardare le cose e poi a lavorarci su di fantasia” lo prese in giro, poi sospirò e parve farsi più serio. “Kamenashi non ha nessuna mira nei miei confronti. Lui è felice con Tamamori e io...” tentennò, per poi tornare a sorridere. “E io sono felice con te. Ti amo, e non ho mai pensato a nessuno che non fossi tu, tantomeno a Kamenashi.” gli disse, con semplicità, arrossendo lievemente.

Fuma impiegò qualche secondo per realizzare quanto l’altro aveva appena detto.

Non gli interessava di Kamenashi, non gli interessava di Tamamori, la gelosia sembrava essere sparita in un solo colpo davanti alle parole di Kochi.

Gli aveva detto che l’amava, e non l’aveva mai fatto prima d’ora.

Rimase fermo a fissarlo, con gli occhi se si spalancavano e un sorriso che andava a sostituire l’espressione corrucciata.

“Davvero?” gli chiese, speranzoso, come se ancora non ci credesse sul serio.

Il più grande scoppiò a ridere, dandogli un colpo sulla fronte e annuendo.

“Certo che è vero, stupido. Perché starei con te, altrimenti?” ribadì, ed ebbe a malapena il tempo di finire la frase che si ritrovò le braccia dell’altro intorno, stretto in un abbraccio.

“Mi dispiace, Kochi. Mi dispiace di aver pensato che Kamenashi... ecco... ero solo geloso, tutto qui!” gli disse confusamente, mentre l’altro ricambiava l’abbraccio.

“Non fa niente, l’importante è aver chiarito” gli disse, per poi aggiungere, sornione. “Ammetti di essere un po’ stupido, alle volte?” si separarono, e l’altro annuì, contro voglia.

“Andiamo adesso?” gli disse poi, indicando l’ingresso del dormitorio con un sorriso, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco dopo aver scaricato la tensione accumulata durante il giorno.

L’altro annuì, e s’incamminarono verso la porta.

Kikuchi si sporse lievemente, afferrandogli la mano, e questa volta la strinse.

Amava Kochi, e finalmente sapeva che Kochi lo amava.

Non avrebbe lasciato andare quella mano per niente al mondo.


End file.
